sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knights of the Imperium
The Knights of the Imperium, also known as the Imperium Guard, are an elite chivalric order established by Lord Emperor Arestenax I. The Knights of the Imperium are a group of the Imperium's most decorated Force-users and military – a tight-knight brotherhood of honor, leadership, dedication, and fierce loyalty. Entrance into the Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed upon a citizen. Knights are hand-picked by the Sovereign and his Will and are responsible for the protection of the Sovereign, the Imperial Family, the Dark Council, and the Imperium’s well-being. Becoming a Knight To be selected as a Knight is no easy task, as to even be considered one must first attain the rank of Lord within the Sith Imperium, or hold a military office of distinct rank. Once this criteria is met, the aspirant must also obtain a recommendation from either the Dark Council or an existing Knight. If the aspirant manages to impress one of these parties, and that individual recommends them to the Knights, they will be summoned to meet with the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster may then render judgement, testing the aspirant's worth. If found worthy they shall be inducted into the Knights as a squire, learning the ways of the order and training to become a full-fledged and responsible member. If they fail, they may no longer be selected to join the order. Duties At their core, the Knights protect the Imperium, it's people, interests, and ideals from threats both inside and out. Once becoming a Knight, individuals shall continue to serve within their chosen ministry as well as see to their duties of training new apprentices. In addition, they have greater responsibilities. Chivalric doctrine demands Knights must always strive better themselves, be it through physical training or spiritual guidance, if required. The Knights follow in the shadow of the One Sith, striving to promote unity and brotherhood not only within their ranks, but within the entire Sith Imperium. Knights may be called upon by a ministry to aid in solving lawful problems that have been encountered in the line of duty. The majority of the requests for aid will be received by the Grandmaster and distributed amongst serving Knights. There are special exceptions to this rule. Dark Councillors may call upon a Knight to complete or assist in a task they require done. The Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium has full authority over the Knightly body, and requires an ever-present guard at all times (see 'Protecting the Sovereign'). Knights are expected to decline any request that conflicts with the oath they swore upon their knighting to defend the Imperium. Among other duties, Knights may also fill the role of protection for a member of the Royal Family or Dark Council. The upper echelon of the governmental body may select a Knight to become their personal retainer and bodyguard. It is important to note that Knights may decline a request if it conflicts with their oath. The chosen Knight becomes directly responsible for the safety and protection of the individual they are sworn to. Additionally, they must do their best to achieve any tasks the individual may require, to the best of their ability under-oath. Protecting the Sovereign Knights are responsible for the following in regards to the Lord Emperor: * The Order must ensure the sovereign is effectively protected at all times, no matter the cost. * During public assemblies and speeches, as well as mission briefings, Knights are, if not in-conflict with current assignment, to stand vigilant before the Emperor at a comfortable but secure distance. Oath Of the Knight Upon completion of training and prior to full escalation into Knighthood, aspirants will be brought to and undergo the Knighting Ceremony. The Grandmaster, along with other members of the Order, shall witness the aspirant swear an oath of dedication to the Imperium. The oath is available below: In the name of the Lord Emperor and the Imperium he works vigilantly to maintain, I pledge myself, now and forever, to this sworn brotherhood, the Knights of the Sith Imperium. I declare to take freely and solemnly this oath of obedience, fraternity, hospitality and preliation: To submit to the rule of the sovereign, and to the rules, law and decrees issued in conformity with the Statutes of the Order; not to invest any knight or divulge title, grade, ritual or other custom of the Order unless authorized by the Statutes; to obey unconditionally within the Establishments of the Order and, without question, the Grandmaster and the High Officers of the Order, and those of the Sith Imperium, collectively and singularly. To love my brothers and sisters of the Knightly Order; to help them in all realms of trouble unconditionally, extending that assistance to their children and widows with my sword, advice, means, and wealth. To defend pious pilgrims, upholding the values of the One Sith to the greatest extent. To fight the infidels and the non-believers with my example, virtue, charity and convincing arguments; and to fight with the sword the infidels and non-believers who attack the Imperium of their own volition. Finally, barring rules dictated by the One Sith and the Order, to conform to the laws and customs which guide this Sith Imperium today and forever; to fulfill my duties of citizen, and to be loyal beyond doubt. This oath I pronounce loudly before the Knights present at this Convent. I sign it and confirm it by my blood. I write it and sign its registration in documents relating to this Convent, witnessed by my brothers and sisters, the Knights. Glory be to the Lord Emperor and the Imperium. May the Force ever serve the Order and the Realm. Uniform The regulation Knight uniform requires the presence of a Dark Red/Black dye module used in conjunction with one of the four Conquered Exarch chest-pieces. The chest-pieces can be acquired by completing the Heroic Alderaanian Star Fortress available following the completion of the Odessen story mission 'Battle for the Stars'. Knightly Hierarchy * Grandmaster - The Grandmaster of the Knights of the Imperium is responsible for the overall command of the Knights as well as their operation. * Commander - Dark Councilors and members of the Will are given this honorary title in order to command the Knights in times of need. * Captain - Veteran Knights who lead the Orders. * Knight - Knights of the Imperium who are assigned to this rank are the full time members of the order. They are required to wear the uniform of the Knights when on duty. * Squire - A knight aspirant. One Training to be a knight. Current Roster * Grand Master - Alor Drossix Vizla * Commander - Dark Councillors * Captain - (none) * Knight - Lord Luthandalur Bloodstrider * Squire - (none) Category:Ministries Category:RP Resources